1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to small reflective devices and pertains to those which must be used in a highly moisturized ambient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A dentist's mirror is a typical example of a small reflective device which must be used in a highly moisturized ambient. When used in a patient's mouth, particularly in conjunction with a water cooled high speed drill, a dental mirror rapidly accumulates water droplets until the reflecting surface no longer functions. As a result, the mirror must be exchanged or work stopped until it is dried. The attended delay is both inconvenient and annoying.
Accordingly, the object of this invention is to eliminate the inconvenience and inefficiency caused by water droplets interferring with the reflective capacity of a mirror in a highly moisturized ambient.